falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Armor
|fullname = |title = Prince - Crystal Empire Captain - the Royal Canterlot Guard (former) |race = Unicorn |sex = Stallion |faction = Equestria / Crystal Empire |family = Princess Cadence - Wife Twilight Sparkle - Sister Star Sparkle - Mother Princess Celestia - Aunt in Law Princess Luna - Aunt in Law |eyes = Moderate cerulean |mane = Moderate sapphire blue, with moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue |coat = Turquoisish white |magic aura = Light rose |accessories = |cutie mark = Underneath 3 stars, a blue shield with one big star }} Shining Armor is a male unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle's older brother. He was the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, serving under Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and bore the title of prince as a result of his marriage to Princess Cadence. Seen primarily in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic media and merchandise, Shining Armor does not make an appearance in, nor is he mentioned in Fallout: Equestria. He is, however, featured in several sidestories. =Depiction in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Comics= History Childhood Shining Armor grew up in Canterlot. He shared a good relationship with his younger sister Twilight Sparkle, and probably gained his cutiemark, a shield, due to his personality of wanting to protect her, and ponies in general. This lead to his decision to later sign up for Canterlots Royal Guard. Young Adult Shining grew close to Twilight's foalsitter, Princess Cadence. They eventually fell in love and were set to be married in Canterlot. A Changeling Queen, Chrysalis captured the couple, enchanting Shining Armour with a love spell which allowed her to feed on Shining Armour's love for Cadence, whilst she trapped the real Cadence beneath Canterlot castle, in a forgotten cavern system. Twilight was suspicious of "Cadence"s different behavior, and to not ruin the already set plan, Chrysalis imprisoned Twilight in the cave system as well. But eventually the real Cadence and Twilight broke out, and stopped the wedding. Cadence was able to break Chrsalis' mental spell on Shining Armour and they both entered a joint spell, which created a large magical, repulsion wave that drove the invading Changelings and their Queen seemingly out of Equestria and past its borders. Shining Armour and Cadence finally got married and went on their honeymoon. Crystal Empire A while later, the Crystal Empire reappeared, and Cadence and Shining Armor were sent to protect it from the incorporeal King Sombra. When Twilight gave the Crystal Heart to Spike for him to reach Cadence, and as time was of the essence, Shining Armor threw his wife towards it, because she hadn't had the strength to reach it on her own accord. They defeated Sombra, and became the ruler of the Crystal Empire. In ''Fallout: Equestria'' Shining Armor's whereabouts during the war and his attitude towards it are not handled in Fallout: Equestria. Different side-stories display the Crystal Empire differently. From it being a part of Equestria, an ally, or an independent and neutral nation. Relationships Princess Cadence - Shining probably fell in love with Cadence while they were both still young. Twilight, his sister, was quite surprised when she heard about their "sudden marriage", which indicated that Shining and Cadence kept their relationship a secret, because Cadence, as a Princess, is as high profile as it gets. They love each other deeply and were able to create a joint spell powered by the harmony of their love, which developed a power that would match the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle - Shining cares deeply for his little sister, although it seems they have lost contact for a while, they promised to write each other more frequently after Shinings marriage with Princess Cadence. Traits Personality Shining Armor is portrayed as kind, caring, and protective. He has a very close relationship with his little sister Twilight Sparkle, and he is warm and loving toward his fiancée (and later wife) Princess Cadance. True to being a captain of the royal guard, he is also stern at times, as seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Magic shining Armor is capable of projecting and maintaining a powerful magical shield, as seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic when he cast a massive shield spell to protect Canterlot during his wedding with Princess Cadence. He is also presumably capable of basic Unicorn magic. =Depictions in Sidestories= Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Unicorns